Azide-activated metal phthalocyanine ligands have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,682 and 5,093,491 to Ellis, Lyons and Myers, as catalysts for the oxidation of alkanes with air or oxygen. These patents disclose macrocycles which contain an azide group attached to the phthalocyanine ring.